chattersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Rules
Chat rules are things that are said to be rules, but are never followed, they are for amusement purposes mostly. After 100 rules a new rule list will start. Original Rules *1. erisi, Hotrod or Conway Pop must post pics of hot chicks every now and again. No toon porn and Kim Possible. *2. Do not talk about Fight Club. *3. If you are discussing Star Trek, you must type in all caps. *4. When this baby hits eighty eight miles per hour, you're going to see some serious S***. *5. DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB. *6. Jake and his band go on when they feel like it. You are free to make song requests as long as they are around. *7. You must collect all chaos emeralds and THEN get fifty rings to become Super Sonic. *8. Ten thousand dollars for me by myself. For that you get the head, the tail, the whole damn thing. *9. Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. *10. You can't have your pudding if you haven't eaten your meat. *11. Absolutely NO talking about the book/movie IT or Pennywise the clown. He scares the hug out of Spanky. *12. Dinobot must make at least three non-sensible posts every day. *13. Once the thread hits 27, post your ideas for names of the next one, and once it hits 29 start voting *14. Nothing Important Happened Today *15. No Homers. This is a special order from the club that made Steve Gutenberg a star, as well as held back the electric car. *16. Chilly needs his diaper changed every fifteen minutes. He's a pooper. *17. The more Meatloaf the better, but watch out, he'll eat your lunch. He'll do anything for love, including that. *18. Cloones is no longer a choice. Spanky's not real clear on what that means, so someone fill him in. *19. I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry. *20. You call him Doctor Jones, lady. *21. Star Wars>>>>>Star Trek. That was the original rule, and we won't be tolerating it being changed. *22. TNG>TOS. If you don't know what that means, it doesn't apply to you. *23. Diablo hates us all. Cloones. *24. People can only post one song per page, not counting requests. *25. So Cal Val is hot. *26. Final Fantasy 6 is the best one. SHUT UP. *27. Krissy pwns you. Chilly sucks at making rules. *28. If you are discussing Star Wars, you must type in italics. *29. There are no rules. *30. If this is your first day at Fight Club, you have to fight. *31. No peeing in the pool. Shemmy, that means you. *32. Not Ricky Martel, NOT THE ROAD WARRIORS. NOT THE FREEBIRDS, NOT THE ROAD WARRIORS. *33. When there's lightning, you know it always brings me down. *34. You have to be 18 years old or over to ride Space Mountain. *35. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *36. There is no spoon. *37. Accounts and descriptions of this game may not be disseminated without the express written consent of Major League Baseball. *38. If you are in a fight and you lose all your limbs, then you have lost. *39. I DON'T LIKE SPAM!!!! *40. Someone has to sing the Lumberjack Song. *41. The mods don't exist. You see them because you believe they do. *42. Batista does not do the muscle buster. Only Samoa Joe does. Batista is too much of a mortal to pull it off. *43. Every fifteen pages, (Un)Great Khali must do a short Khali speech. *44. Collect Underpants, , Profit! *45. Women are superior to Men in every way shape and form. Except when it comes to having a member. *46. Who's on First. Not Second. Not Third. First. *47. Every thread, Khali must post at least one wwe.com photoshop. *48. Velociraptors are the greatest animal ever. *49. There will be NO life lessons to be learned in this thread. Not now not ever. *50. We need a kickass rule. *51. The film Jurassic Park and it's sequels must be discussed in underlines. *52. Both feet MUST touch the floor in order for you to be eliminated. *53. To reload, shoot away from the screen. *54. Don't cross the streams. It's a Ghostbusters thing. *55. Iron Maiden can't be fought, Iron Maiden can't be sought. *56. Objects in mirror may be closer than they appear. That means huging drive faster, the T-Rex is right behind you. *57. You never go ass to mouth. It's a Clerks references from what I can tell. The new guy wanted it as a rule. *58. Freedom is the other F word. *59. UP THE IRONS!! Now. *60. Don't take off your robot pants. *61. One if by land, two if by sea. Noah said it or something. *62. Who are you to doubt El Pollo Guapo? He's handsome. *63. MARZVON MUST MAKE AT LEAST... ONE... SCOTTY... STAR TREK... FAT JOKE... a thread. *64. Slim is a power hungry evil man thing. *65. Paul Stanley is SO girlish. Edited for Spanky's protection. *66. Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight, gonna grab some afternoon delight... *67. Whenever talking about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, you must type in bold. *68. Something about butt sex. *69. Ha ha. 69 is a sex position. Get it? Diarrhea. *70. It's Morphin' Time! *71. Let the Wookie win. *72. Throw me the idol and I'll throw you the whip. *73. Insanity should be reserved for unsanctioned chat threads and after page thirty. *74. G.I. JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE *75. Never rub another man's rhubarb. *76. Raven is NOT a closet case *77. Space Mountain is your God now. He shall post the archives of the chat threads. *78. Matt Rogers is a nice British gentleman who should be mod. *79. JAKE IS EVILLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! *80. If we need that extra push off the cliff you know what we do? We turn it up to 11. *81. If Andy Duke posts a pic of a girl, there is at least a 50% chance it's not a girl. *82. The Janissary Corps of Khali grant him +150 to Defense, with decreased chance of weaponry stunning him. *83: Diablo is a pretty lady and must be treated as one. *84. The iwchater has the right to post about his soon to be girlfriend even though you all don't care. *85. NO USING FALLEN CHATTERS AS HUMAN SHIELDS *86. TLE wishes he were half as EVIL as Jake. *87. GO TO JAIL. Go directly to jail. Do not pass go, do not collect $200. *88. No begin racism. *89. When discussing wrestlers, do not insult Great Khali, Johnny Nitro, or Melina. the (Un)Great one respects them for different reasons, and will Brain Chop you if you break this rule. *90. Try your best to type in grammer. *91. Anything Jericho related CANNOT be taken badly. *92. If you wish to have a rule removed, three votes are needed to dismiss it. *93. No one can out-Dio Dio... No one. *94. In space, no one can here you chat. *95. Don't leave a fallen chat brother behind unless he has gas. *96. All clocks and timepieces must be set to Vader Time. *97. When Spanky get's pissed, everyone must spout random Seinfeld quotes in capitals to soothe the tiny beast. He's more of a squirrel really. *98. Every chat will recieve a visit from the Dude. Have Mercy! *99. Alice Cooper > Ozzy Osbourne . *100. The only thing that matches the size of DiG's ego is his ass. New Rules (2009-present) *1. Dongs. *2. Katy will always get stuck with Dolph Ziggler. *3. To use the bathroom, it costs 50 dollars to get through the door. Alternately, bribe Khali with 51 dollars. *4. Chilly still sucks at making rules. *5. Raven is more of a woman than you. *6. Everyone on this forum is a bunch of assholes. *7. Millard Fillmore is President always. *8. (Bert) Newton's Law: A post in motion was moved by Bert. *9. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GREET A STRANGER IN THE ALPS! *10. John Morrison's asshole stops serving after 9 PM. *11. When something asks you if you're a God, you say YES! *12. Gentleman, we have to kill Hitler. *13. We're not answering any questions about Watergate. *14. TITS OR GTFO! *15. Greedo shoots first. Greedo ALWAYS shoots first! *16. If it's a split decision, always choose Melina. *17. Breaking news! TAZZ GONE FROM WWE *18. Every July, peas grow there. *19. It doesn't matter what you do, Tim. She'll hate it. *20. This thread is apropos, and that don't mean you're diggin' around in the dirt with farm implements, baby! *21. EVERYBODY, HERE COMES TOO COLD SCORPIO! *22. (like The Hulk). *23. NO, YOUR MOTHER SUCKS! *24. YOUR MOTHER SUCKS! *25. If a movie has a black guy in it, it's probably "Cool Runnings". *26. Everybody must break at least one sex toy while thinking of Stacy Keibler. *27. There is no way we can prevent this thread from becoming gay every five minutes. *28. Sheamus will always be stuck in the friend zone because he glows in the dark. *29. Raven is gay for Cody Rhodes. *30. Grass monster...or some shit. *31. Mickie James and James Storm's combined mass is equal to the mass of the center of the universe. If within range, they WILL form a black hole the size of a thousand suns. *32. Terry Taylor sucks. *33. Raven isn't allowed to delete rules. *34. D'Lo Brown still doesn't count. *35. Everyone must feud with Rhino to make it to the main event. *36. Still Dongs. *37. The ladies are here with D-Von. *38. Under absolutely no circumstances is Taylor Wilde to be used for sexual fantasies. *39. Don't fire Eric! *40. Beth Phoenix is cuddly, but also made of sex & granite. *41. Eric Young will end your asshole. *42. Gregory Helms is the foremost Armenian attorney-at-law this side of Yerevan. *43. TOOT TOOT! *44. Katy is under direct orders not to find Mexican Kurt attractive. *45. There is no 12th man. *46. All crimes are punishable by Homicide. *47. Every time Taylor Wilde does an arm drag, an angel gets it's wings. *48. We all like the butts on this forum. *49. And Dracula was there. *50. We see Chilly. *51. Just when you think you've got the answers, Bert changes the posts. *52. Elections are only men's and elderly people's business. *53. The President's Secret Service code name is "fruck Face". *54. Scott Bakula *55. Kofi Kingston deserves his push. *56. Keep it sexy. *57. Elementary, my dear Watson. Now, bring me some drugs! *58. To kill Bert Newton, you must remove the head and keep it from the body so that he won't regenerate. *59. Do not back up. Severe Tire Damage! *60. Johnny Devine = More useless than your favorite wrestler. *61. Chilly fears spiders. *62. No one here is a fan of Candice. *63. What does Katy want? HEAAAAAAAAAAD *64. Asians don't like black people. *65. We must involve butts. *66. All Rhodes lead to Rome. *67. Don't get the fat guy. *68. When Daniel Day-Lewis wants sex, you give it to him. *69. Obligatory 69 joke *70. WE HAVE TO GO BACK, KATE!!!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!!!! *71. Ads are currently disabled on all forums. *72. Everybody have fun tonight. *73. Everybody Wang Chung tonight. *74. You ate my bird. *75. Le'go my Eggo. *76. BWAMP *77. BWAMP *78. Yeah, we're all ass men. *79. GET TO THE CHOPPAH. *80. For every mention of Trent Barreta, 50 lashings. *81. MySpace is for pedos & 14-year-olds. *82. Keep it dawk. *83. This chat is Wrestlicious. *84. You heard the lady! TAKE A NUMBER! *85. Just the tip? *86. Danger Zone. *87. Oh, who gives a shit about a baby? *88. RELEASE THE KRAKEN!!!! *89. Don't feed Eddie Kingston after midnight. *90. Nirvana is the king of bitchy music. Van Halen is the king of bitchin' music. *91. We all like to Swag. *92. If you play Dark Side of the Moon to Impact after MGM Storm roars twice, it syncs up. *93. lol lady gaga *94. Hands! Hands in bad places! *95. Something something something dark side. *96. One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster! *97. I am the walrus, goo goo ga'joob. *98. If somebody said something incorrect, blame Chilly. *99. Rave would fuck him some fine ass fatties. *100. Don't fuck with the Digital Underground, or whatever Chilly said. *101. BONER'S DEAD?!?! *102. Booyaka booyaka fuck off Rey. *103. All checks to Katy must be in the form of Walmart Giftcards. *104. This all leads back to Karl Malone. *105. Brutal Magnet will be naked in a pub near you very soon! *106. FIVE STAR FROG SPLASH! *107. Skip Sheffield sucks. *108. The guy in the grey hoodie will always be UltraMantis Black. *109. Whiskey. *110. SAVAGE GARDEN. *111. i-Carly's blonde friend is a total bitch in every episode. *112. We couldn't be arsed with a name. *113. Vultures. *114. Chilly wants to bury his face in them. *115. It ain't a single unless Nate Dogg is singin' on it. *116. Put a towel down. *117. Make it a win. *118. Never trust a big butt and a smile. *119. If ya ass is a buster, 2-1-3 will regulate *120. This is Sheamus' fame. *121. *lobster hair* *122. You must roll a five or a ten to get Bert out of your vagina again. *123. This is the WWE Zoo and I'm THA ZOOKEEPAH! *124. Cody dashes into the hearts of millions and the pants of billions. *125. WE SELL DICK SHAPED WEAPONS *126. There is nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with Ultramantis Black. *127. Don't cum in Andy momma house. *128. Claw's gotta mack. *129. Black Michael only on this board. *130. You could be married AND still eat a lot of meat. *131. Trish's butt is the size of 69 watermelons. *132. Chico Time > Vader Time. *133. Dreamer always cries. *134. Y'all need to hide your kids, hide your wife, and hide your husband cause they're rapin' errybody out here. *135. Nothing is as weird as Lawnmower Man. *136. All y'all dumb motherfuckers don't even know my opinion on shit. *137. For every human born, ACRES of wildlife forests must be turned into farmland in order to feed that new addition over the course of 60 to 100 YEARS of that new human's lifespan! THIS IS AT THE EXPENSE OF THE FOREST CREATURES!!!! All human procreation and farming must cease! *138. INVENT, DAMN YOU!! *139. If he's got a jew nose, It's probably Ultramantis Black. *140. His name is Robert Paulson. *141. A million dollars is not cool. You know what is cool? A billion dollars. *142. I WANT MY SON BACK, BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW!!!! *143. BOOTY!!!! *144. Um...something about muskets and whatnot. *145. No more speaking of giant butts. *146. PARTY TIP: Whenever you eat a banana, tell Andrew W.K. about it. *147. For $15 I'll induce your labor *148. You would fuck a sponge if I gave it a bellybutton. *149. Wanna get laid? *150. Big fuckin' deal. *151. Fuck Chad. *152. Black Taco *153. Laura Winslow has a phat ass. *154. This is Millard, btw. *155. All I need is a pulse and a moist hole. *156. Don't forget to sanitize on the way out. *157. THE RENT IS TOO DAMN HIGH *158. If you want to marry a shoe, I'll marry you. *159. Katie Danza would get it. *160. Taylor Swift is coming to the Hub. *161. We want snacks and beverages. *162. michael hutchence got murdered by a jealous woman not paula yates geldof or some conspiracy wikipedia likes falsehood and is probably affraid of coroners ﻿ *163. Concussions are bad news. *164. Do not anger the pee. *165. Stand by for Hornswoggle music. *166. SANITIZE AND TAKE A COOKIE *167. Stay away from the schmoes *168. Comma, Bret Favre's penis. *169. C'mon baby, make it hurt so good. *170. Hulk secretly enjoys it. *171. You can't eat me; I'M HERBERT MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! *172. As long as you have Boston in your heart, you can live through anything(except a nuke of course but that's a given). *173. Farty noises *174. This Thanksgiving, if you're on his list - then you're already dead. *175. 90% of hate crimes are committed by Rave. *176. Us black guys like us some thick white women. *177. Get quiet when Chilly posts Genesis *178. Go sit on a fucking dildo. *179. MICE ARE PEOPLE!!! *180. Hulk's a goddamn liar. *181. Millard accidentally a fleshlight. *182. Claudio's butt. *183. From now on we shall all travel in tubes. Get the scientists working on that tube technology immediately. Tuuuube technologyyyyyy *184. If Raven is online but not chatting, he's masturbating. If Raven is online and is chatting, he's masturbating. If Raven is offline, he's playing Sega. If Raven is playing Sega, he's masturbating. *185. FUCK YOU, STEVE!!! *186. That Black Album shit might fly in a lot of places, but not here. *187. Tony Banks <<< Antonio Bank$. *188. Big Fat Delicious. *189. Stay out of caves. *190. Kids, there's a cave over here, it's our only chance! *191. You need to have a good reason to post R.E.M. A fucking good reason. *192. It's not what you can do for your Government; it's what the Government is going to do to you, and it is not illegal. *193. THE MAN IS PASSED OUT HE IS DEAD *194. Put on the meat ponchos. *195. Warning: This product can cause aggressive sexual behavior if used within 50 feet of a hippopotamus. *196. You may straighten your tie only after destroying Randy Orton. *197. Steve Blackman isn't a real person. *198. EVERY VAGINA GETS MOIST WHEN CLAW DOES THE ELECTRIC SLIDE! *199. The Spin Doctors are not your mentor or teacher because they do brain surgeries as if we are monkeys/mice. *200. We all take shits. *201. Feed This Fatty : Dot com. *202. I don't care what your mama said, nor whom you were supposed to knock. That isn't allowed 'round these parts. *203. Yeah you look good, but can you cook good? *204. ALBERTO DEL RIO! *205. ALBERTO DEL RIO!!! *206. ALBERTO!!!!!!! DEL RIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *207. I JUST LET A FART THAT COULD KILL A SMALL ANIMAL, IT WAS THAT BAD. I THINK IT MAY BE EMBEDDED IN MY COMPUTER CHAIR. *208. Liza will give you a bushel full of babies. *209. I MUST GO SHOPPING *210. Never apologize for Googling Summer Glau *211. No Beiber! *212. When sucking down on big, thick, juicy sausages, don't stop until the white, sticky sausage juice comes out. *213. THIRTY-FUCKING-SEVEN!!!! *214. Ha...ha...ha...Hulk's gay. *215. Everything is Sting *216. In no universe does Hulk get to have a threesome. *217. TheChilly delivers Clawsballs a nice gentle kiss! *218. CAPITAL LETTERS *219. We all look the same way nude. *220. That better be your fanny pack. *221. The Chilly is Steve. *222. Hulk is a total Samantha. *223. All Asians come from Japan. *224. Rap suck, black people talk trash. That why I listen to Tesla. *225. Tweet this. *226. Everyone in this ring is dead. *227. Phil Collins did everything ever. *228. Not even James Franco. *229. This is a most trying time to have heroes in World Championship Wrestling. *230. LET DA PIGEONS LOOSE! *231. Tony Banks shall never be thanked for anything. *232. Don't think we post Led Zeppelin round here. *233. Never try to fight a good looking woman. You'll just end up getting diarrhea. *234. The heart of rock and roll is in Huey's pants. *235. Val Kilmer is dead. *236. NOTHING is as bad as Chilly McFreeze. *237. N*ggers aren't allowed to work the juice bar. *238. Quintuplets are not the same thing. *239. Hulk is always gayer. *240. You can't let the phone call interrupt the freaky. *241. Never have sex in a high school bathroom. It leaves a bad impression. *242. The world needs less Tom Arnold, and more Hey Arnold. *243. My first keyboard was a Casio. *244. GET DOWN REAL LOW AND ATTACK THAT GROUND. *245. Tarzan will snap your spine like a real gorilla. *246. Nobody will ever give you a good lovin' like Retard Sally did for Chilly. *247. All tall black guys are Manute Bol. *248. The painter is always gay. *249. Just as long as your tits stick out more than your gut, I'm down. *250. WHO GOT A SMOKE *251. Oh, look, it's the white wine dickhead again. Fag. *252. The White Women are all at Kohls. *253. Alls ya gotta do is flick it a few times & KA-BLOOEY! Orgasm-ville. *254. Tell MVP my piece of cake better be there, this one is almost gone. *255. Um...uh...something about William Shatner. *256. Let the record show that whenever anyone talked about Taylor Wilde sucking on big, thick, juicy sausages, Raven was in a corner crying like a little bitch. *257. Do you know the old Klingon proverb that revenge is a dish best served cold? Well it is very cold in space. *258. Chilly has a Genesis song for every situation. Yes, even that one. *259. All threads will end with photos of hot chicks. And, we will honor this rule. *260. Hulk's sorry for the last thread. Forgive him. *261. Chilly owns all Blackstreet albums. *262. There is a large hole in the ring. *263. Chilly is funny like scoliosis. *264. Ah fuck, I can't believe you've done this. Category:Chat Rules